Gender-swap!
Summary: 'The Hunters accidentally swap bodies with each other. *this one's just a short dabble* ''The camera opens up in Shade's lab in New York, he is pacing around, waiting for his friends to arrive. Soo some portals appear and his friends come out of them, though a few of them are in their pajamas because of the different time zones. 'Nia Troy: '''What did you call us here for anyway? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Because....I would like to present to you guys my latest gadget! ''*he throws a rag off of a set of small strange-looking devices* 'Yoruko Senju: '''Okay, what does it do exactly? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''I'm glad you asked! This device can temporarily allow us to link minds and communicate long distances, you know when there's no radio or phone signal. You just hook it up next to your temple and it should sync- '''Yang Hou: '''What does this do? ''*reaches over to a water-gun like gadget* 'Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''NO DON'T! ''Yang accidentally turns on the water-gun gadget and it short circuits the devices and causes a pulse of energy to swoop through the lab. This knocks everyone down to the ground. '''Nia Troy: '''Is everyone alright? Wait why do I sound different. ''*touches her head* ''And what happened to my fox ears?! Wait a minute, flat chested, rock t-shirt...HOLY COW I'M IN NIA'S BODY! '''Foxx Otur: '''Don't you dare call me flat chested! Haven't you learned nothing from that trip?! I'M VERY SELF CONSCIOUS ABOUT THAT PART OF ME! And look who's talking? It feels like you've been wearing the same underwear for a week! '''Hachi Nile: '''I'M IN HACHI'S BODY!! GYAH!!!! Stuck in my brother's body! NO!! '''Kagami Nile: '''Speak for yourself! How do run in a skirt?! '''Toni Jakuta: Omg! I'm in Toni's body! It's Freaky Friday! Ife Jakuta: It's Tuesday you nincompoop! Adam Beetle: 'And I'm in Adam's! '''Amber von Olympus: '''WHY???!!! I HATE WEARING SHIRTS! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''YANG!!! '''Talia Reflection: '''Uh oh. ''*tries to make a run for it* '''Trifa Liang-Mania: ''*angrily tackles Talia (with Yang's mind in it) and begins choking him on the ground* YOU IDIOT! NOW I'M A FLATTY JUST LIKE NIA! '''Foxx and Adolpha: '''HEY! '''Yang Hou: '''Adolpha stop! That's my body! ''After a while everyone calms down and slowly pieces together what's happening. Shade Falcon-de Kan: ''*looks at Hinoka*'' 'Since we're the only ones who didn't get switched, I guess I can still fix this. *''He quickly draws a chart to show who swapped with who* '' ''Everyone looks at the chart in confusion. The camera pans up showing that Nia has swapped with Foxx, Adolpha has swapped with Trifa. Talia switched with Yang. Ife and Toni switched with each other. Adam swapped with Amber. Hachi swapped with Kagami. Yoruko switched with Setsuna. Eigou switched with Valeria. Akihiro swapped with Jewel. And Vidyut switched with Lupe. 'Hinoka Kodomo: '''I'm more concerned about how they're gonna deal with this. '''Foxx Otur: '''This is officially the weirdest day ever. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''I'm gonna need some time to fix this. But there's nothing I can do now, you'll in these bodies for about a day. Or night depending on your time zone. ''Everyone teleports back to their respective homes (of the bodies their in). A montage of clips show them desperately trying to adjust to their current situation while carrying out the daily routines or night routines. While Shade is shown repairing the devices. Foxx is shown finding Nia's collection of Diaval Micheal body pillows along with a huge amount of shoujo manga. Nia accidentally finds Foxx's secret stash of pictures of her in compromising positions. Hachi trying to sleep in Kagami's room which is full of plushies. Kagami accidentally breaking Hachi's cello. Yoruko and Setsuna don't really have to adjust much. Valeria accidentally breaking one of Eigou's robot models. Jewel having fun with Akihiro's kendo equipment. Lupe smashing Vidyut's kyudo bow by accident. Yang being confused about Shakespeare plays. Talia wrecking the different football teams as quarterback. Adam trying to adjust to wearing a shirt and being a girl. Amber feeling strange about not wearing a shirt. Trifa constantly pricking her fingers with sewing needles and Adolpha failing at fencing. Toni and Ife explaining the mess to their parents and Dele slapping his forehead. Shade and Hinoka finally fix the devices and everyone is eventually swaps back to their original bodies. 'Nia Troy: '''Let's never speak of this day ever again...do you know the horrors I've seen?! ''*she angrily looks at Foxx who's sweating nervously* '''Foxx Otur: '''Well...um...I didn't know you're an otaku. '''Ife Jakuta: Should I be concerned? Toni Jakuta: Hopefully not. We've had enough drama as it is. 'Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''But guys I think the most important lesson here today is.....DON'T EVER LET YANG NEAR MY LAB EQUIPMENT! '''Everyone: '''Agreed. ''Everyone laughs about it and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes